


Jasmine tea is good for headaches

by Wish_ika



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tea, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), modern day tea shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish_ika/pseuds/Wish_ika
Summary: Zuko, a University student studying Buisness, works part time at his Uncle Iroh's tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. He has to deal with the perils of customer service. And with the guy who he thinks keeps flirting with him.Sokka, a University student studying Political Science, always goes to The Jasmine Dragon to study and perhaps flirt with the hot worker behind the counter. For some reason the worker doesn't seem to get the hints at all.Iroh, semi proud Uncle to the gay mess that is Zuko, just wants them to stop flirting and get together already.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by gittanart on instagram and hurricanezukka on tumblr or twitter, can't remember

Its just one of those days. You know, those days when every ridiculous request made by a customer makes you want to punch, murder, or perhaps kill them. The Jasmine Dragon is one of those places where people just can’t accept the fact that hey, maybe the customer doesn’t know best. Questions like: May I get a free tea because I had to wait so long? Can I get Bubble Tea with no pearls, but with pearls? This tea is too hot, can I get a colder one? 

Zuko’s response to those questions are, in order: No, what do you think, well why did you ask for an extra hot tea then? To be fair, most of the customers are fine and normal. They are near a University, so it is to be expected that the minimum wage University students wouldn’t be given much trouble by other minimum wage University students. It’s always the middle-aged people, who got rich when money and the minimum wage hadn’t gone to shit. So, it is to be expected that the young people just let it be. Whenever Zuko has to deal with some of those people, he simply takes deep breaths and goes to get Iroh. Iroh is his only family he actually acknowledges. Ozai, bastard of a father, had cast him out when he came out as gay. Azula had been too young to understand what was happening. She just follows their father, desperate for any scrap of approval or sign that he loved her still. Hoping that what happened to Zuko wouldn’t happen to her. Zuko hated the way she pretended and preened, having only a few close friends, keeping her act together and her allies close. Iroh was the only one who cared enough to take him in, to protect his nephew from the wrath of his brother. And that kept him worried and fearful about his family.

“Zuko! Tea is ready for table 4. Black milk tea with tapioca pearls.” The other shift worker snaps at him, quickly yanking him out of his trance and passing him a drink. Zuko grabs the drink and the straw, kneeing open the door that is always jammed and walking into the central area. The second he sees the drink and the person sitting at the table he has to fight back a smile. It’s the same person every single time. Only one could order such a disgusting drink that would make a Business student die inside. He knows who this guy is. Occasionally this guy would come into the store in a soccer uniform, socks and shin pads streaked from slides. Zuko has seen him at a few games. He attends the same university and studies Political Science while playing soccer for the University at the same time. He has a little bit of a reputation. A bisexual guy who has dated two of the most attractive girls on campus. Suki, the star player of Kyoshi Warriors, the girls soccer team, and Yue, who left soon after and had long silver hair, causing her to be nicknamed the “Moon”. But this guy flirts with every guy and girl and always has a massive smile when he sees Zuko bringing tea over. Zuko places the tea down and smiles at the guy.

“A black milk tea with tapioca pearls?” He asks softly. The scattered books and notes on the table are all brushed to one side as he clears a spot for Zuko to deposit the tea. Zuko peers down at the notes and sees the name written across the top in bright blue. Sokka. That’s the name printed on his soccer jacket and the takeaway cup. It suits him. For Zuko, it’s nice to always put a name to the very very attractive face. 

“Oh, thank you so much. You are a literal lifesaver right now. If I had to do one more moment of this assignment without tea, I will die. You are an angel. An absolute amazing angel.” Sokka says, maintaining a solid eye contact with his soft and deep blue eyes. He slides the tea across and lets him take it. Their fingers brush softly as the Sokka takes the drink and smiles; his light blue shirt crumpled as he uncurls from the booth. Zuko grins awkwardly, ignoring the way a blush creeps up his cheeks, turning around and almost racing back to the safety of the counter. Once he’s back behind the counter he ducks, sheltering behind the wall. His heart is racing, speeding, bolting as he takes deep breaths, making sure he wasn’t having a full-on heart attack due to slight flirting. 

“Hiding nephew?” His uncle asks, arms folded serenely into his robes. Zuko turns, gesturing for him to duck and keep quiet. His uncle merely smiles, shaking his head like the behaviour of the student is confusing for him. “So, the boy on Table 4. Do you like him?” His uncle’s offhanded question sends Zuko choking on his breath. He coughs, trying desperately to regain his breath. Iroh simply stands there, smiling gently. Once Zuko can breathe again, he blinks multiple times.

“God no Iroh. Who do you think I am? I don’t develop a random crush from 2 seconds of hand contact.”

“Yes, you do. And it is not like this is the first time either. I have seen the way you look at young Sokka, seen the way he looks at you.” He states. Zuko chokes again, coughing desperately as he tries to regain his calm attitude. “He’s staring at you right now.” Zuko freezes, pushing off the wall and looking over the counter slightly. To his shock, Sokka is looking up from his books and staring at the counter. A small smile grows as he sees Zuko looking at him and he waves gently. Zuko dives back down and watches as Iroh nods, seeing the way his nephew grabs the attention of the obviously waiting boy.

“Does he do that a lot?” Zuko asks quietly. Iroh nods and Zuko smacks his hand into his forehead as hard as he can. Dang dang dang. Why is he so damn gay? Is this his punishment for being amazing? Or just a trick from whatever type of cosmic force there is out there? Zuko flicks back his head and groans. Iroh, for some reason, seems to find the whole situation humorous, the way that his nephew is struggling.

“He used to come in a lot less. And would just pick up a drink and go. Now he waits and sits to study, watching us. And considering the fact that you have picked up a lot more shifts lately and the amount of his visits have increased, I see the link even if you refuse to. He also asked me about you a few times a couple of days ago.” Iroh calmly grabs a pot of tea, pours himself a cup and drinks it, maintaining eye contact with Zuko.

“I don’t know Iroh. Mabye he’s just being nice. Or maybe I’m making it up and over analysing everything because I want him to like me or show some sort of interest in me. I don’t want to be the weird guy who is absolutely heart broken when he tells me that he has a girlfriend.” He rambles, curling his knees up to his chest and ignoring the way his apron crinkles, the green Jasmine Dragon logo scrunching up as he cuddles his legs tightly. Iroh’s sigh is loud and customers turn to see him. 

“I am around 80% sure that he has been flirting with you for 3 months Zuko. Are you serious right now?” His uncle groans, rubbing at the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “I need more tea. Can you go pull some more Peppermint tea from the storeroom? I have a headache coming on.” He sighs softly again, leaning back into the counter. Zuko rolls up and moves for the back room, trying not to stare and look desperately at Sokka, even though he can feel the burn of his eyes drilling into his back.

~

Zuko continues the game of hide and don’t ask, hiding away and not making direct eye contact, even though it physically hurts him to do so, trying to protect his heart and hide it away from anything that could hurt him. It’s his third shift in a row and boy is he tired. His messy hair flops into his eyes and he blows it away, grabbing a sip of water. The bell jingles as the door shoots open and a loud group of students enter. Zuko stands up, straightening his apron and making a calm smile appear on his face. The smile grows when he sees who it is. Sokka. With a short boy wearing a yellow beanie with a blue arrow over his short and messy brown hair and a tall girl who has her hair done into a braid with two loops hanging over her face. And a small girl with spiky black hair in a messy bun and with crumpled clothes on, looking rumpled. 

He knows exactly who they all are. Aang, a religion studies student who is known for his part crazy part happy attitude and his pets, a service dog called Appa and a small, yet angry cat called Momo. His yellow beanie is always on, the bright yellow arrow on the centre, a matching bright hoodie with a small sun in the centre. He wears it with pride, little bracelets swinging at his wrists and rings on his hand, currently holding hands with Katara. Katara, the tall healing student who loves being around water and ice. She is known for her outfits and hair, currently in a cropped black velvet top with blue embroidered wave and high waisted jeans with a black and silver belt. Toph, the last of the three, is blind, cloudy eyes staring into nothing as she hits Aang on the arm, holding tightly to Appa’s leash. Her simple white top has a green mountain on the centre, matching her green scrunchie. Sokka trails behind the group, a blue soccer jacket over simple track pants. They’re all loud, filling the shop with the noise.

“Come on Twinkle Toes!” Toph snaps, pushing his offered hand off her shoulder. “I don’t need help!” She storms in, confidently navigating around the room and jumping in the booth, hugging Appa. They discuss the menu and laugh, sharing horrible jokes and pushing each other. From what he can see, Zuko can assume that Sokka is still single. And from the way that they nudge each other and peer up at Zuko, he can tell that he is being mentioned. Sokka smiles at him and then within seconds, both Katara and Aang look over, look Zuko up and down then nod to Sokka. 

The door shoots open again, and three girls walk through. Zuko moves out of the way, dropping behind the counter to try and avoid his sibling. Azula, black hair in an elegant bun with two strands framing her slim face, storms in, clothed in a red and black outfit that cuts a dramatic figure. Ty Lee and Mai follow her in, Mai wearing solid black ensemble and Ty Lee wearing pure pink with her long hair in a soft braid. His breaths start to catch, knowing the way that his family hates his opinion. Azula bypasses the benches, squeezing Ty Lee’s shoulder and approaches the counter. 

“Zuko.” She says frostily, flicking her hair to the sides as she greets her brother.

“Azula.” His voice catches and Sokka looks up, evidently listening at the sound of Zuko’s worry.

“Hello brother. I was wondering how you were. How’s Uncle?” Her voice is calm, pressing her palms into the counter.

“Iroh is fine. So am I. Now why are you really here?” 

“Fine. Father wants you back in the family. He forgives you and wants you back as a member of our business and a possible heir.” She says, leaning on the counter and tossing a strand of hair backwards. Zuko’s brain short circuits, fear overriding his brain. She leans across, a cunning smile growing in size as she knows that he wants that position. She’s lying. She has to be lying. Azula always always lies. A hand taps Azula on the shoulder and she spins around, facing Sokka.

“Hi. I’m Sokka, and I’m wondering why you came in here and immediately decided to threaten Zuko or do something that made him scared. So, I am going to ask you politely to leave him alone.” The strong voice of a soccer player cuts through Azula’s web of lies. Azula always lies. She always lies. Azula glares up at Sokka who glares back and maintains the contact until Azula turns, whipping away from the confrontation and storming back to her booth. Ty Lee and Mai, having just sat down, stand, eyes rolling and follow her out, Ty Lee waving at Zuko on her way. He feels all the adrenaline leave his body, leaving his legs trembling and heart racing. Sokka has a concerned expression as he leans over Zuko and tilts his head. 

“You OK Zuko?” He asks softly and catches Zuko as he slumps forwards. The worry in his face is real and he gently supports Zuko until he can balance again. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. You know my name?” He questions distractedly and brushes his hair out of his face. Sokka smiles. 

“Yep. Your Uncle is very talkative.” Zuko blinks and nods. Its plausible. “Hey, would you like to come and sit down with me and my friends for a bit? You look like you need some company and it would be nice to actually talk instead of just occasionally saying hi.” Sokka whispers. Zuko shakes his head.

“I’m fine. I am really fine. I just need a moment to breathe. Thank you Sokka.” He softly whispers, pushing off the bench and walking away. He doesn’t let his guard fall, collapse even, until he reaches the back-storage room, pushing his back into the shelving and closing his eyes. Azula shook him. He hates to admit it.

~

Iroh is working late, covering a semi night shift. The shop is basically abandoned, only a few people around. Sokka is one of them, curled up in his usual seat with stacks of paper around him. Iroh has taken two boba teas over to him and now there is another one ordered. Iroh would be worried about him, but he is too busy trying to convince Zuko that hey, the guy you have liked for a few months is in the store alone, maybe you should you know, come and visit the store. Zuko was stubborn. Iroh stands up, walking over to the table.

“You look tired Sokka.” He states, pushing a small pile of papers to the side. Sokka looks up, bags clear under his eyes.

“Yeah. This project is absolutely killing me right now.” He groans, flopping into a stack of books.

“Do you want some cake? Cake makes everything better.” Iroh asks. Sokka just shakes his head and stands up. “Chocolate cake it is.” He cuts two slices, grabs a cup of tea, and brings the cake back to Sokka, letting the exhausted student take a break from working. 

“That’s a pretty nasty bruise you have there Sokka. How did you get it?” Iroh asks, digging into his own cake slice. Sokka brushes the bruise on his leg, wincing at the pain.

“Soccer. Slid to tackle someone.” He reveals. Iroh nods.

“Ah. A soccer player. Fitting for Sokka?” Iroh smirks, laughing slightly at his joke.

“Yep. Sokka, soccer. My team always calls me soccer because yeah, Sokka the soccer player. Yet I still manage to run laps around all of the opposition and my own team. That’s why we always win.”

“Your partner must be proud.” Sokka chokes on his cake and shakes his head rapidly.

“No. I don’t have a partner right now.”

“So, is that why you’ve been flirting with my nephew then?” Iroh asks, leaning on the table. Sokka chokes again and then nods guiltily.

“Yes. But I think I might have come on a little bit too strong. I think he’s avoiding me?” Iroh nearly laughs at the worried expression on his face.   
“I’m afraid you didn’t come on strong enough. You will have to forgive my nephew. Unfortunately he is very stupid at times. And I believe that he thinks that you have a girlfriend and is worried about getting his heart broken. It might help if you simplify it down a bit. Zuko tends to not get hints. Perhaps just straight up ask him out?” He sips serenely from the teacup and raises one eyebrow at Sokka’s questioning look. “It is best to be straight forward with my nephew. He gets confused by people who flirt then stop suddenly. So yes, perhaps try to ask him out?” Sokka sighs, planting his face into his palm.

“I don’t know Iroh. I have a lot on at the moment. The soccer finals are coming up and we play to win. I also have a project due for Political Science. That’s just this week. And every time I see him, I turn into a gay mess. I’m pretty sure he can tell that. Plus, I don’t know when Zuko is working next.” He picks up a pen and begins to spin it, pulling the cap off and undoing it, disassembling the pen neatly and so fast that Iroh can tell that he’s done it a thousand times. 

“Oh Sokka. Stop worrying. Zuko feels the same. Let it happen. You two work just need to work with each other. Do water and fire fight when creating tea? No. They assist and aid each other.” Iroh sips the tea again, having to restrain from rolling his eyes at Sokka’s confused look.

“Are you calling me tea?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. Iroh sighs and stands up.

“No. It was a metaphor. Zuko doesn’t get them either. By the way, the next shift Zuko has is on Saturday at midday. You are both gay messes.” Iroh balances the teacup and pot on a plate and walks back towards the kitchen. Halfway there, Sokka calls out to him.

“Thank you Iroh.” His voice has such genuine gratitude in it that Iroh pauses and turns to smile at him. Only two people had ever spoken to him like that. Zuko and Lu Ten. His family. If Zuko doesn’t hurry up and date him, Iroh would be sorely tempted to smack his nephew on the head. He would certainly deserve it. For such an intelligent boy, he sure can be stupid at times.

~

Zuko’s business class had gone on for longer than he thought it would. He has to stop by the shop on the way home to pick up his folder that he accidently left there the night before when he had basically no customers and a lot of free time to study. He strolls down the path with his phone in one hand, checking in on Iroh. His uncle is horrible at using technology, so it is usually best to call. Sobs cut through the still night air and Zuko looks up, trying to find the source. A bench on the side of the path has someone huddled on it, legs hugged tightly to their chest as they cry. He walks over.

“Hey. Are you OK?” He asks softly. A head snaps up, mascara running down their cheeks.

“No, you utter fool. Does it look like I’m alright?” They snap. Something about their voice is familiar and he steps closer, peering at the person. Hair loose, parts just straight up hacked off. Tears coloured with mascara trailing down a red and puffy face with lipstick smeared across the mouth as if they tried to wipe their face clean. It finally hits him when they turn to fully face him.

“Azula?” Shock clouds his brain. His father’s precious and only recognised child sitting on a park bench crying. Zuko’s brain races, trying to think why his sister would be doing that. But he knows that his Uncle would lose it if he just left her there. Even if he was sorely tempted to. 

“Zuko. Why are you here? I don’t need your help I don’t need anyone. Leave me alone.” She runs a hand over her face, further smearing the mess of makeup. Logic finally wins in his head and he leans down, reaching for her hand. 

“Come on Azula. Let’s get you out of here.” She snatches back her hand and almost growls at him.

“I said I don’t need your help. Leave.” Her voice breaks and she curls up tighter. Zuko shrugs.

“OK. Suit yourself then.” He turns and walks away, barely making it 5 metres when she calls out to him.

“Wait Zuko. Don’t leave me alone.” Azula stands, wiping her face one more time and following him.

They walk in silence back to the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh not being phased in the slightest when his niece and nephew enter, seeing the tears and mess that is Azula and quickly flipping the sign over to closed. Zuko sits down at his favourite booth and leans back, realising that he’s probably going to be here for a while. Azula sits down opposite him and pulls some napkins out, patting her stained face gently. Iroh just disappears into the back room, deciding to make more tea. It has been one hell of a day. 

“I suppose that you want to know why I’m crying brother.” She says, rubbing at her mascara. Zuko just nods, settling in. “You would wouldn’t you? You want to know why father tossed me out, exactly like he did with you.”

“Father tossed you out?” Zuko asks, shock painting his tone. The perfect daughter. Why would Ozai do that?

“He told me to leave and never come back.” She whispers, voice breaking. Zuko stands up, walking over to the water dispenser and pouring three cups. One for him, one for Azula, one to clear up the mess that is her makeup. He would rather some Boba Tea at this point, but water will do fine. Azula accepts her cup quietly, sipping from it and looking at the table. Tears still brim in her eyes and she takes a deep breath, sighing. “Ty Lee accidently let it slip that we are dating.” Zuko blinks, stunned. He had considered boyfriends, pregnancy and even wanting to switch subjects but this? Azula picks up on his shock and nods. “Yes brother. I am lesbian and proud. Happy?”

“No. Not really. That doesn’t give me an explanation. Why did he kick you out?”

“Apparently, I am trash and a useless excuse for a daughter, and he wants heirs so he could give the company to them, but no, he got two children that are gay to repent for his mistakes made earlier in the mess of his life. He told me to get out of his house. And that he doesn’t ever want to see me again.” She shivers, pressing her palms against her eyes as tears leak around them. Zuko reaches over, grasping her hand and squeezing it. She knows the pattern. 4 squeezes. I am here now. He pauses then squeezes her hand another 4 times. I am here now. She breathes in and squeezes back 2 times. I know. Their language taught to them by their mother. To communicate when they wanted to not speak out loud.

“How long?” He asks, standing and pulling more napkins down, wiping off Azula’s makeup. She leans into him, tears soaking the sleeve of his black shirt.

“How long were we dating or how long did I know?” Zuko shrugs. “Ty Lee and I were dating for 3 months. Her father will accept it, but our father won’t. As for how long I have known, nearly a year. I could tell that there was something there, but I buried it until I could leave, live my own life.” She laughs mirthlessly. “Too late for that now. I need to call Ty Lee. She will be worried. She was talking to Mai and Mai asked how dating was going and Ty Lee said that I was a good girlfriend. I guess father heard that. Next thing I knew he ordered them out of the house, pulled me into his study and yelled at me for hours about disgracing the family’s honour and how you were enough of a disgrace without me adding to it.” Zuko winces at her insensitive words and she picks up on it. “Sorry. Ty Lee has been helping me get through all the internalised homophobia and disgusting ideas that father taught me. She is keeping me afloat in an ocean of evil. But I don’t know where I go from here. I can’t go home. Dad wouldn’t even let me through the gates. Uncle Iroh might let me stay, but I couldn’t ask that of him. I don’t think he has forgiven me for what I said to you.” That much is true. Iroh took Azula and Ozai’s treatment of Zuko and cut himself and Zuko off from the family because of it. He wouldn’t forgive any of them soon. 

“You could go to Ty Lee?” He is nearly done with wiping off most of the mascara, pouring a little bit of water onto the tissue and cleaning the lipstick off. Azula laughs slightly.

“No. Ty Lee’s father wouldn’t let me stay over because hey, dating. Mabye Mai would let me in. Her little brother loves me. They might let me stay until I can find a place to stay full time. Hopefully.” Another tear slips free and she looks up at Zuko. “Do you hate me?” The fragility in her voice scares Zuko. She was always so perfect, not a single hair out of place. Now she has parts chopped off, little bits hanging free and swirling in her face. She looks broken, like a porcelain doll that Ozai tossed aside when she failed to meet his standards. When she loved someone, who didn’t meet his views and wishes. She is close to what Zuko had felt like when he had been cast aside by their father. He could hate her. He doesn’t.

“I don’t hate you Azula. I may not like you sometimes, but that is normal for siblings. You just decided to follow your own heart. You are my sister. I couldn’t hate you.” He responds, pulling her hair back and tying it up with his spare tie that always sits on his wrist. The brand of hair ties that Sokka had recommended to him.  
They sit like that for a while, talking. He feels drained after, tired and cold. Finally facing his sister and realising that she just wants the same as he does. To be free to make their own decisions.

~

Saturday finally rolls around and Zuko is still horribly tired. He stands there, calmed by the knowledge that his shift will be over in 20 minutes. Another order comes in and he opens the drawers, pulling out a box of English Breakfast tea leaves, spooning them into the sieve. The customer is a regular and always orders the same thing, a large pot of English Breakfast tea with milk and double sugar. He puts the pot underneath the urn and fills it up, putting the lid on and stacking the items on a plate. The tray he snatches down is small and Zuko quickly stacks everything onto the tray and carries it over to her table.

“Hello Zuko dear. Thank you for the tea.” She greets sweetly, taking the tray and unstacking the tea. He wants to sit and talk to her, but she appears to be quite deep into a book. Chira’s book recommendations are always the best recommendations. For an ex-librarian who visits every Saturday and sits and eats while reading, she really is the sweetest customer Zuko has to deal with. Even when grumpy or sad, she still leaves a good tip in the fancy tip jar that sits on the counter. Her book is something to do with Thorns. Zuko can’t see it well. His view is blocked by the tray and he picks it up, shoving the tray under his arm. A hand taps him on the shoulder, and he jumps, whipping around to face Sokka. The taller boy holds up his hands in a mock surrender motion and smiles at him.

“Hi Zuko. Didn’t mean to scare you. Sorry.” He apologises, offering to take the tray. Zuko smiles, eyes lighting up.

“Its all good. I get startled easily but it is all OK. You don’t have to apologise.” Zuko rambles, flicking his apron ties off the tray. Sokka smiles, a sweet look that lights up Zuko’s heart. He has to fight back a responding smile.

“It was my fault. Hey Zuko, just wondering, when is your shift over?” He asks softly and Zuko freezes.

“It’s in 15 minutes I think.” He steps backwards, checking the clock behind him.

“OK. I was wondering if you would like to come and get some food with me?” He bites anxiously at his lip and shrugs. All the blood in Zuko’s body shoots to his head, creating a blush that floods across his cheeks and up onto his ears. 

“Yes. Yes, I would love to. Just let me grab my stuff and I’ll be right with you.” Zuko answers, brushing the strands of his long hair off his forehead.

“Do you want me to grab a drink for you so we can drink and walk?” 

“If you want to. I am sure you know my order from the look of disgust you have on your face every time the order comes in. Don’t like Boba?” He says, smiling largely at Zuko’s immediate expression of disgust. Sokka shrugs, moving back to his seat. Zuko races back to the counter, smiling so much it physically hurts his jaw. Iroh, tying on the Jasmine Dragon apron, is behind the counter grinning like he’s just won the lottery. 

“So Zuko. Do you happen to have a date?” He asks smugly, folding his hands over the pocket. Zuko wants to point out that hey, how the hell do you know that? But he won’t. He loves Iroh too much. “Ah. I see. Do you want to get off work early? If it is for a date, then you can go early. Do you want a drink for the way out?” Iroh says serenely, pulling Zuko’s timecard down and clocking him out. Zuko bows his thanks and pulls off the apron, tossing it into the washing basket. He grabs the milk and tea, mixing it and putting it into two cups, dropping the tapioca pearls in and mixing it through. He does it on reflex, walking out and waving to Sokka who bounds eagerly to his feet and accepts the offered cup. Zuko puts the straw in and sips it. A slimy thing meets his tongue and he spits, coughing. Fucking tapioca pearls. He hates them. Stupid reflexes, making a usual Boba Tea instead of not adding pearls. Damn his muscle memory. Shit. He coughs, spitting out the pearl and stops when he sees Sokka, laughing so loudly and happily that Zuko freezes, caught in the act of spitting it out. 

“Uh. Sorry?” He mutters. It does nothing to stop Sokka’s laughing fit, only making him laugh harder. His hair flops into his face and he snorts inelegantly. “Don’t like tapioca pearls.”

“How does someone who works in a tea shop not like tapioca pearls? How?” Sokka laughs harder, taking a sip of his drink and nearly spitting it out at Zuko’s grumpy expression, like a startled cat.

“I just don’t like them. They’re horrible. Absolutely horrible. I don’t know how you can stand them. Especially in black milk tea? Absolute demon.” He looks up awkwardly. “Sorry? Probably shouldn’t have said that.” 

“It has been a while since anyone called me a demon other than my sister or Toph.” He chuckles, grabbing Zuko’s hand and pulling him out the door with him. Iroh stands behind the counter, sipping neatly from tea with a perfectly composed and calm expression. When Zuko is fully out the door Iroh turns, jumping up in the air and clapping, a massive smile on his face.


	2. Peppermint tea is good for pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko attends Sokka's soccer game with Azula. The Fire Nation Phonixes are sponsered by the Phoenix King, Ozai. Family sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Blood

Zuko sits on the bleachers, tapping his foot anxiously. The soccer game is going to start soon, and he can see the cheerleaders warming up on the side of the field, opposite the soccer teams The Wolves are there in their trademark blue and white uniforms. The other team is wearing bright red and gold. Zuko knows the team. The Fire Nation Phoenixes Squad. Sponsored by none other than Ozai. Zuko can practically see his father, sitting in the sponsors block, a glass of wine in his hand. He shivers unconsciously, turning his gaze onto the field.  
Sokka is there, flicking the ball up into the air and headering it over to Hahn. Jet attempts to intercept the pass and fails miserably, knocking the ball a good five metres away from the group. Sokka dies laughing as he runs to fetch the ball. He boots it back, then grabs a hair tie off his wrist and pulls his hair into a ponytail. The sound of boots clicking on the metal steps next to him snaps him out of his trance, and he looks up at Azula. His sister has changed so much in two weeks, no longer wearing her heavy gold jewellery or black and red polished outfits or massive high heels. Instead she wears comfy and loose clothes, expressing her own version of freedom. The second she moved out she had basically dragged Zuko to the shops and used every scrap of money on one of her father’s credit cards. Azula has her hair in a bun, a dragon shaped pin stabbed through the centre of it. Her outfit consists of high waisted black mom jeans that have her blue Wolves jumper tucked into them, and a pair of heavy black combat boots. The only piece of jewellery on her other than the hair pin is a little necklace, Ty Lee’s moving in gift to her. It has her and Ty Lee’s name carved into a love heart, a little ruby in the centre. She carries her phone in one hand, scrolling through her messages. A polaroid of her, Mai and Ty Lee is tucked into the clear case of her phone. Ty Lee is laughing, arms wrapped around her friends. Mai has a half smile on her face, an unusually happy look for the girl. Azula is smiling as well. It’s a small smile, but there’s no hint of cruelty or fury in her expression. Azula shoves her phone into her pocket and sits down. She hangs a small bag of food from her other hand and smiles slightly   
“What do you want Zuzu?” Azula asks, opening up the bag. Almost every type of lolly in existence sits in there, offering Zuko a range of options.   
“I’ll just have a lollypop. Thanks. But why did you get so much stuff?” He picks out the lollypop, making sure that it’s a grape one. Sokka had a weird love for lollypops, but only cola ones. Zuko hates them with a passion, refusing every single one offered to him, even going as so far to refuse to kiss Sokka after he eats one. But even when they lived together, Azula had always liked anything except sweets.  
“Zuzu. When Mother was with us, do you remember how much she used to bake or buy? She always used to give you all the sweet stuff and give you a choice as to what you wished to eat, or what to make. After she left…. After you left… Father cut out everything that reminded him of Mother or you. Which meant that all the sweet stuff had to go. And all the home baked treats. And then he complained that there was no taste to life anymore. The private chef he got after Mother left couldn’t do much with Father’s restrictions, so he started giving us spicy food. Salty food was also a no because Father believed it was too unhealthy. And spicy food is quite good for you. Father never allowed anything sweet in the house again. Spice has consumed me. This is my rebellion. My path back to freedom.” Azula states, gathering a handful of candy covered chocolate balls. She pops them into her mouth one by one, eyes closed as she tastes them blissfully. Her gaze strays from the sweets bag and onto the field, scanning the assembled crowds.  
“I understand. We all have our own way to deal with things. I cut out anything dad would’ve liked or done. Helps you get back your freedom. A silent rebellion has as much power as a loud one.” Zuko agrees, sucking on his lollypop. Laughs come from the end of the seats and Zuko looks up to see his and Sokka’s friends.   
“Zuko! Is this seat taken!” Aang walks up, one arm around Katara. They both look insanely happy, massive smiles. Toph follows behind them, holding on to Appa’s leash. A pair of reflective sunglasses cover her eyes and match her green and brown outfit.  
“Nope. Do you want to sit here? Are you alright with that Azula?” He says, quickly twisting his head slightly to indicate the prescience of Azula, who looks too engrossed in watching the cheerleaders warm up. Ty Lee is down there, currently walking around on her hands in her favourite pink cheer outfit. She bends over from her handstand and drops her feet down, neatly bending her back and pushing herself up to her feet. Once she stands up, she does a high kick and holds her foot, spinning in a circle with her foot raised. She flexes and points it, dropping it down and lifting up the other leg. Azula has a dreamy expression on her face, a small smile growing as she watches her girlfriend. “Azula? Anyone home?” He teases, reaching out to tap her shoulder. She intercepts the hand in the air and twists it. A sting of pain shoots up Zuko’s arm, and he winces. “Ow. Azula! Stop! You’re hurting me! Azula!” She snaps back to reality, eyes shooting open as she realises what happened to her brother   
“Zuko. Shit. I am so sorry Zuzu. Father taught me that habit. Please don’t startle me. What did you say?” She says, releasing his hand and picking up a lollypop.   
“Is it OK if Aang, Katara and Toph sit here? They’re Sokka’s friends. Please?” He asks again. Azula thinks it over, nodding in agreement. Zuko smiles and waves Aang into the seat. “Sure. You guys can sit down.” Aang’s face lights up and he goes to sit down, only to be shoved out of the way by Toph.  
“I call next to Zuko! Come on Appa.” She cries, sliding onto the seat and hugging Zuko’s arm. Appa follows her, putting his paws up on Zuko’s lap.   
“Appa, get off! Toph, please control your fur shedding demon.” Zuko yelps, as Appa desperately attempts to lick his face a million times. After a few seconds Appa grows tired of licking Zuko, and quickly changes targets to Azula. The girl snaps a hand out and holds the dog away from her face.   
“What is this…thing?” Azula say, as the white fur that flies free from Appa sticks onto her black jeans.  
“He’s Appa. He’s Toph’s seeing eye dog.” Aang jumps in, leaning around Zuko and Toph to scratch Appa’s head.   
“A seeing eye dog. I see.” Aang manages to stifle a laugh at Azula’s words. “And why is this thing licking me?” She asks, pushing Appa away. Toph pulls on the leash and yanks Appa back to her feet.  
“Good boy Appa. Lie down.” Toph pats Appa as he sits down, dropping a dog treat from her belt to her dog. “He likes to show affection. He’s also a bit of an idiot. Stop being so uptight and give him a chance.” Zuko tenses as Azula brushes down her pants and sniffs.   
“Fine. But keep that thing away from my good pair of pants, will you?” Azula turns away from the chaos, instead watching Ty Lee doing flips. Her girl friend is in a pink cropped top with matching leggings, warming up the cheer squad.   
She doesn’t officially belong to any cheer squad, but her former circus trained family had given her a broad education in all ranges of subjects. Ty Lee is insanely flexible and acrobatic, training in mastery of aerial hoops, trapeze and silks. But it’s no secret that her favourite disciple in the ring is balances, usually on a tightrope or a pole. She continues to train with several different organisations, practising her flips and balances. When a circus arrives in town, very rarely but still, she goes to watch the performance, often remarking that she could do better. One time she was with Azula and Mai at a circus and Ty Lee had made the mistake of remarking that a balance was poor and she could do a better handstand on one hand while blindfolded. The circus trainer had called her out on her comment and asked her to prove it. Ty Lee had agreed to do it of course, climbing onto the tightrope and doing a one hand handstand while blindfolded with out a net. Mai had filmed it all and sent it to all the group chats. The video had blown up and been sent to every major University in the district. Ty Lee had taken an offer from the Fire Nation University. But when Azula left, she moved with her and helped choreograph for the Wolves.   
“And now your favourite team, the Wolves!” A yell comes from the field as the cheerleaders file off and return to their seats on the sidelines. Ty Lee sits down next to the team, crossing her legs and smiling. Sokka races onto the field, hair done into a ponytail with his blue and white uniform. His matching soccer boots are surprisingly clean, but they won’t be for much longer, knowing his habits for slides and footwork. The teams file past each other, shaking hands and muttering good luck or have fun. Once they spread out into the formation, Sokka leaning forwards from his crouch and getting ready to run. He dives straight in and Zuko bites his lip anxiously as his boyfriend tackles someone out of the way and nearly receives a boot to the face.   
“Calm down Zuzu. He’ll be fine.” Azula says flippantly, taking another handful of candy and popping them into her mouth.   
“I know Azula. Just want him to win. And preferably not get his tenth blood nose this season.”

~

Sokka laughs as he scores a goal, the grass stains on his stripy shin pads growing larger with every slide. Toph clutches Zuko’s arm with one hand, using him as an anchor. Appa lies against their legs, panting as he sleeps.   
“Its OK Appa. Don’t chase the field ball.” Aang whispers, sitting on the ground this time, pressing his forehead against his friend’s dog.   
“Sometimes I think that he loves that dog more than he loves me.” Katara jokes, leaning against Toph. Toph reaches out a hand and pokes her.  
“Don’t whine over it. We both know that is completely true.” Toph says, keeping a perfectly deadpan expression as she pats the dog.   
“I’m sure Aang loves you more.” Zuko cuts in, smiling at Katara. “Honestly I sometimes think that Sokka loves his soccer boots or boomerang more than he loves me.”  
“He doesn’t. Sokka has a bad guessing syestem. He cant tell how much people love him. Trust me, I’ve had to deal with him for many years. He loves his boomerang and boots with a crazy amount of love though. Don’t feel excluded or unloved.” Katara sympathises with Zuko, not even bothering to defend her brother. “Move over Toph, I want to talk to Zuko.” Toph slides over and Katara jumps over her and sits next to Zuko. “Turn your head. I want to braid your hair. Please?” Zuko turns his head to the side, still keeping one eye on the game and how it’s going. Sokka is currently tackling multiple people, and Zuko can tell that he’ll beat them all. Katara gently pulls apart Zuko’s hair and separates it into three sections, folding them over and under until a small braid begins to form.   
“You look good with a braid Zuzu. You should wear it more often. Instead of that ridiculous matching ponytail that you and your boyfriend love.” Azula says, passing a hair tie to Katara, who ties off the braid and takes a photo.   
“You’re being strangely nice today. Where’s your girlfriend Azula?” Katara asks. Azula stiffens slightly, but Zuko elbows her softly. She relaxes and turns to Katara.   
“Ty Lee is on the side lines. Helping out with the cheer leading. She helps train them. She loves it.” Azula gets that misty-eyed soft look on her face as she talks about her girlfriend, smiling at Ty Lee’s back as she sits on the side.   
“You care about her very much.” Katara states. The way she says it doesn’t leave any room for disagreement, and Azula tilts her head slightly.   
“I do. Ty Lee brings out the best in me. I care about Ty Lee more than anyone. Except maybe Zuzu.”   
“Not even your mother?” Katara asks, attempting to understand Azula. The girl straightens up, her face closing down and shutting down all expression.   
“No. Not my mother. After what she did, she doesn’t deserve anything from me.” Azula says, leaning into Zuko slightly.  
“May I ask what happened?” Katara pries into Azula and Zuko’s past.  
“No. You may not.” Azula snaps at her, attempting to end the conversation by tossing another handful of sweets into her mouth.   
“Can you knuckle heads shut up and watch the game. You guys are so annoying.” Toph reaches over and smacks Zuko and Katara on the backs of their heads.   
“You can’t even see the game Toph.” Aang pipes up from where he is lying next to Appa, letting the dog lick all over his face and steal his arrow beanie. “Ouch. What was that for?” Toph’s boot finds it’s way into Aang’s ribs and he sits up, winded. He gently smacks Toph’s shoes, rubbing his ribs.  
“Shut it Twinkle Toes. Just because I can’t see doesn’t mean that I’m not enjoying the game. At least I can tell where the ball is Fancy Dancer. You’re blind compared to me.” She snipes back, jabbing Aang again.

~

The game ends on a high note, the Wolves winning three goals to one. They file off the field cheering and laughing, all walking for the exits. Sokka makes a beeline straight to Zuko, leaping into an embrace. Out of the corner of his eye Zuko spots his father, walking off the stands in a red and black suit. His father stiffens when he sees the pair hugging, fury gleaming in his eyes.   
“Good game Sokka.” Zuko says, kissing his cheek. Sokka laughs and pulls him closer, touching their foreheads.  
“Couldn’t do it without my lucky charm Zuko.” Sokka says.   
“Aww Sokka that’s so sweet.” Zuko goes to kiss him again, but Sokka reaches a hand down his top and pulls out a little miniature boomerang on a necklace.  
“It’s my lucky boomerang charm!” Sokka yells, twirling the necklace in one hand. Yeah, Zuko doesn’t really know what he expected at this point. Azula stands awkwardly behind them, waiting for Ty Lee, who bounds towards her smiling.   
“Azula!” Ty Lee cries, doing a flying leap into Azula’s arms. Azula spins her around, ignoring the way strands of hair fall out of her bun, and dips her low, kissing her softly. That really gets Ozai’s attention, and he begins to walk over, glaring at the display of love from his own children.   
“Sokka, Ty Lee, go talk to Katara. Please.” Zuko whispers, pushing their lovers away.   
“You sure? Your father is a piece of shit. I can fight him for you.” Sokka offers, brushing back Zuko’s hair.   
“I’m sure. We need to deal with this alone.” Azula finishes his thought, fists clenched. Ty Lee nods and drags Sokka away, leaving the siblings to deal with their approaching father. Ozai looks furious as he walks up to them.  
“Azula. Zuko.” He growls.  
“Father.” Azula says frostily, crossing her arms.   
“You two aren’t too late. You could renounce your ways and return to my family. I still have a use for you two. I need heirs to carry out the company legacy.” He says calmly, making an attempt to reach out to Azula. Azula steps backwards, raising a hand to ward him off.   
“Fuck off.” Zuko hisses, grasping his sister and pulling her close. Ozai makes another attempt, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, the side where he got scarred on. Every single muscle in Zuko’s body snaps to attention and his body locks up. The panic gleaming in his eyes is visible to Azula. His sister, who looks like she wants to run or flee, yanks the dragon pin out of her hair and stabs it into her father’s hand.   
“You heard my brother. Get the hell away from us.” She says, twisting the carved pin. Ozai hisses at the feeling, at the blood leaking down his wrist.   
“You will pay for that Azula.” He threatens. Azula shrugs, pulling out the bloody pin and holding it in a reverse grip.   
“Try me. See if I fucking care.” Azula raises her eyebrows, her hair falling in strands around her face. Ozai grabs his scarf, wrapping it around his hand in an attempt to stop the blood flow.   
“It pains me to see this. Both of my children going against everything I ever taught them. If only I had burnt out this insubordination as children. My father would be ashamed.” He snaps, glaring them down.  
“Do I look like I give a shit?” Azula says, putting up her rude fingers to Ozai. Blood from the pin stains her fingers and Zuko grimaces at the crimson drops. Their father turns and storms away, blood leaking through his wrapped hand. Zuko shivers and almost collapses into Azula. Ty Lee and Sokka race back, glaring daggers at Ozai’s retreating back. Ty Lee stands up on her tip toes to hug Azula, kissing her softly.  
“Are you alright? Your father can be such an ass.” She whispers, kissing her girlfriend again. Sokka appears from behind her, grabbing Zuko’s hands. They don’t need to say anything, Zuko almost collapsing into Sokka’s arms as he embraces him. His boyfriend supports him, letting him lean on his chest.   
“You OK Zuko?” Sokka presses his lips into Zuko’s forehead, sweeping his hair aside. Zuko shakes his head slightly, feeling the water welling up in his eyes and the pressure building in his throat. “I hate your father. I really do. The way he treats you and Azula, it’s enough to make me want to kill him. He acts so high and mighty; I want to slap that grin right off his face.” He rants, holding Zuko’s head in his hands.   
“I love you Sokka.” Zuko manages to croak out the words, burying his face in Sokka’s dirty uniform.  
“I love you Zuko. But if your father attempts to hurt you again, Azula won’t be the only one that stabs him.”  
“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so shocked by the response to the first chapter, so here's the second one. Kudos to the people in the comments, you make me so happy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after my best friend kept nagging me to watch Avatar, so here we are. I hope everyone enjoys this. Let me know if I should continue this work.  
> If you have read this and like Star Wars, please read my CodiWan University Au, The Republic University of Absolute Chaos.


End file.
